Bali
| previousseason = Congo | nextseason = iSurv1vor 18 }} iSurv1vor — Rookies vs. Veterans is the seventeenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This edition features former players who were voted out prior to the merge return as a tribe of Veterans against a new group of players known as Rookies. At the start of the game, each player was partnered with one person from their tribe, although they're under no obligation to work with one another, if one person is voted out their partner will leave with them and Duel at Redemption Island (which makes its series debut) iS Points reintroduced in the previous season returns with each round both tribes nominating a Leader to make decisions about how to divide points won in Immunity Challenges between winning tribemates. Production Sandy and Tucker confirmed their intentions of hosting season seventeen after the finale of iSurv1vor: Congo. Kirin from iSurv1vor: Peru and iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites confirmed her place as the host of iSurv1vor Live! who will interview players and alumni of the series, she was later promoted to Host. Redemption Island Although players have re-entered the game in previous seasons (iSurv1vor: Cambodia & iSurv1vor: Hawaii) and stand alone Duels have been implemented as one-time twists (iSurv1vor: Heroes vs. Villains & iSurv1vor: Faroe Islands) The 17th season of iSurv1vor emulates Redemption Island, introduced to the CBS edition of Survivor in 2011 with amended rules. At the start of the game, players are paired up by Production based on their applications/similarities and will become responsible for their partner as when a player is voted out, their partner will also be deemed "eliminated" and together will travel to Redemption Island. These two people will then face off in a Duel in a separate section of the forum (without either tribe attending) with the losing contestant leaving permanently whilst the winner rejoins their old tribe to continue their game, despite this, those who re-enter the game are not given a special "Immunity" to integrate back. When a person is voted out and they have visited Redemption Island previously, they leave the game permanently as they have no partner to Duel against, this twist remains in play until the merge where partners and Redemption Island are dissolved. Whilst at Redemption Island, those in the Duel are freely permitted to contact their former tribe mates but are forbidden to discuss the Duel. The Hosts of the series believed that with this twist, castaways would think differently about how they vote and make alliances. When a player has their partner in the game, the added security of somebody they could potentially defeat in a Duel would make them confident whilst a player returning from Redemption Island would work harder in challenges to avoid being eliminated permanently. Rule Breaking on Redemption Island Prior to the results of Heather versus Mariconda's Duel on Day 4, Mariconda discussed the Duel to members of his former tribe and asked them to not reveal this information to Production under the penalty of a disqualification. The Veterans opted to keep this information a secret to use for strategical leverage but after the elimination of Parq which in turn sent Kleinzan to Redemption Island as well saw the transcripts be made available. Mariconda, Kleinzan and Parq had any and all future iS Points revoked until such point that the tribes merge. The other members of Negara were hit with a -5 point disadvantage each at the next Immunity Challenge. Castaways Sixteen people have been selected this season, those on Negara are former iSurv1vor alumni whilst Kecak are brand new contestants to the series. } | Quit Day 4 | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Heather' iSurv1vor: Hawaii | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Duel Loser Day 4 | 15th Day 4 | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kleinzan' iSurv1vor: Bermuda | | When Parq was voted out, Kleinzan as his partner went with him to Duel at Redemption Island. | 2nd Duel Loser Day 7 | 14th Day 7 | 0 |- | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|'Mariconda' iSurv1vor: Patagonia | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 | Re-Entered Game Day 4 | rowspan="2"|13th Day 9 | rowspan="2"|5 |- | As Heather had been eliminated, Mariconda had nobody to Duel and was permanently eliminated. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Parq' iSurv1vor: Arabia | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | Re-Entered Game Day 7 | | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brandon' iSurv1vor: Congo | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Danny' iSurv1vor: Cambodia | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Fiers' iSurv1vor: Peru | | | | | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gibson' iSurv1vor: Faroe Islands | | | | | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bill' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dylan' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Heeral' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joe' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kieran' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tim' | | | | | |- |} : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Redemption Island }As Wesley quit, no Redemption Island was held. | 16th Day 3 |- | | 6-2 | | | align="center"|15th Day 4 |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 | align="left"|"I Am The Strongest Member Of The Tribe" | As Tribe Leader, Tim chose one person from Kecak to not receive 35 iS Points, he nominated Heeral. | | | 4-2-1 | | | align="center"|14th Day 7 |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 | align="left"|"We Have It In Us To Win" | As Tribe Leader, Heeral chose one person from Kecak to not receive 30 iS Points, she nominated Jordan. | | | 3-2-1 | colspan="2" As Mariconda's partner has been defeated previously, no Redemption Island was held. | 13th Day 9 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"I Don't Have To Pretend Anymore" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" As Parq's partner has been defeated previously, no Redemption Island was held. | rowspan="2" |4-1 | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="center"|12th Day 15 |- | As Tribe Leader, Dylan had to choose one person from Negara to be Immune at their next Tribal Council. He Chose Brandon |} Post-Redemption Island Voting History Whilst Redemption Island is in play during the pre-merge, contestant placements on the table may be different to the overall finish. } | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | | | colspan="2" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Danny | | | colspan="2" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fiers | | | colspan="2" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gibson | | | colspan="2" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Parq | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bill | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heeral | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joe | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jordan | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kieran | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tim | | | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mariconda | | | colspan="2" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kleinzan | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heather | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Wesley | |} } | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |} Redemption Island Duel History : A player who is voted out after they return from Redemption Island will not Duel a second time and therefore not recorded on the table. Trivia * No two players on the Veterans tribe have competed against or with one another before in the series. * Parq is the first person to ever be voted out and win a at Redemption Island. ** Klein (as Parq's partner) is the first person to lose at Redemption Island without being voted off beforehand. References External Links Category:Seasons